Aku Bilang Kau Menyebalkan, Tapi Bukan Berarti Memintamu 'Tuk Menjauh!
by Ayam Berbulu Pink
Summary: Chapter 2 update! Di era revolusi dimana amanto dan manusia hidup berdampingan dengan akur, begitu juga dengan industri musik edo yang tidak hanya dikuasai oleh penyanyi lokal, namun juga mulai dimasuki lagu-lagu dari planet lain, misal yang sedang populer di kalangan anak-anak edo saat ini adalah lagu madu tiga yang dipopulerkan oleh grub band amanto dari planet Indo, Trial.
1. Our Souko

**AKU BILANG KAU MENYEBALKAN,**

 **TAPI BUKAN BERARTI AKU MEMINTAMU UNTUK MENJAUH!**

 **.**

 **GINTAMA ©SORACHI HIDEAKI**

 **Fic is mine**

 **Rated-T/Family/Romance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuaca di Edo begitu cerah.

Matahari pagi bersinar terang.

Burung-burung berkicau bersahutan.

Anak-anak berlarian di jalan dengan riang.

Ibu-ibu tetangga yang sedang asik bergosip sepanjang jalan.

Sepasang kakek nenek bergandengan tangan.

Sungguh pemandangan yang damai dan tenang.

Benar-benar sangat tentram. Bahkan tidak ada lagi copet, perambok, ataupun begal.

Begitulah keadaan Edo saat ini setelah melalui masa-masa sulit pada saat kepemimpinan Shogun Nobunobu yang kejam tak berperi kemanusiaan dan peri keadilan. Sampai hari ini sang mantan shogun masih berada di penjara. Dia mengalami gangguan kejiwaan tepat sehari setelah ia dijebloskan ke dalam penjara. Setiap harinya ia selalu berteriak "Senpai, yamette!"

"Notice me, senpai! Aaah..." yang entah apa maksudnya. Hanya Nobunobu yang tau.

Meskipun Nobunobu diputuskan dijatuhi hukuman penggal, tapi tak ada satupun eksekutor yang mau memenggal kepalanya.

"Memenggal kepala orang gila hanya akan membuat malu nama keluarga Ikeda" Itulah alasan dari pemimpin klan Ikeda, Ikeda Yaemon ke-19.

Bermacam-macam alasan juga dilontarkan oleh eksekutor lainnya, seperti..

"Anakku akan malu jika tau ayahnya memenggal kepala orang gila"

"Istriku sedang hamil tua, dan ia takut jika anak kami setelah lahir wajahnya mirip Nobunobu"

"Memenggal kepala orang gila sangat tidak barokah"

"yang bisa memenggal kepalaku hanya aku sendiri!"

Oke, yang terakhir itu sangat tidak nyambung.

Dan itulah sebabnya Nobunobu masih hidup hingga sekarang.

Lalu, siapakah yang menjabat sebagai Shogun saat ini?

Siapa lagi kalau bukan sang putri yang cantik adik Tokugawa Shigeshige, Tokugawa Soyo, yang kini telah beranjak dewasa. Jika dilihat-lihat dari atas sampai bawah, Soyo yang sekarang mirip sekali dengan Boa Hancock, itu _lho_ artis terkenal yang membintangi sinetron One Piss.

Terdengar tidak mungkin bukan? Soyo-Hime menjadi satu-satunya shogun perempuan dalam sejarah. Ia memenangkan pemilihan shogun yang diadakan dua minggu setelah lengsernya Nobunobu dan antek-anteknya. Kandidatnya hanya ia dan sepupunya, Soyo Hime menang dengan 57% suara. Segera setelah pelantikan, ia dengan teliti menyeleksi nama-nama orang yang akan mengisi kabinet pemerintahannya.

Kematian sang kakak benar-benar menjadi pukulan yang menyakitkan untuk Soyo Hime. Daripada dilanda kepedihan terus-menerus, ia lebih memilih untuk belajar dan belajar. Sampai ia memutuskan bercita-cita menjadi Shogun dan semua rakyat akan mengakui dirinya.

Rakyat Edo memang tidaklah salah memilih pemimpin. Soyo Hime—Shogun Soyo bahkan turun lapangan mengawasi pembangun ulang bangunan dan lokasi-lokasi di Edo yang sempat rusak pada saat pemberontakan melawan bakufu. Kemiskinan berkurang, sarana pendidikan semakin maju, dan lapangan pekerjaan bertambah. Ya, bertambah. Shinsengumi dan Mimawarigumi yang telah kehilangan banyak anggota pastinya membutuhkan banyak personil baru.

Di masa pemerintahannya sama sekali tidak ada isu korupsi, kolusi, dan nepotisme.

Sungguh pemimpin yang diidam-idamkan rakyat Indonesia—ehm maksudnya rakyat Edo.

Di pagi yang cerah itu juga, Sang Shogun tampak bersantai dengan senyum lembut tersungging di bibirnya.

"Kak, apa kau melihatku dari atas sana? Apa kau bangga kepadaku?" ucap Soyo di kediamannya, tepatnya di balkon istana sambil menatap langit.

"Kini teh buatanku rasanya lebih enak.." Lanjut Soyo lirih.

Ooo.. ternyata yang ia maksud bukan mengenai prestasi kepemimpinannya, melainkan teh buatannya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar langkah kaki dari belakang Shogun.

"Permisi Shogun-sama, ada surat untuk anda dari Kagura-sama."

Mendengar nama Kagura disebut, dengan antusias Soyo menerima undangan itu dan membacanya.

 _Soyo-chan, besok sore sempatkanlah datang ke pesta ulang tahun putri kami meski kau sangat sibuk. Sou-chan sangat merindukanmu, lhoo.._

 _Kagura_

Soyo tersenyum setelah membaca surat singkat itu.

"Hnn.. sudah lama aku tidak bertemu Sou-chan. Tahun lalu aku membelikannya kacatama sebagai kado. " Kemudian Soyo berpikir keras kira-kira apa kado yang akan ia berikan besok.

"Aha.. Aku tau! Aku akan membelikannya kado penutup mata bajak laut! Ia bisa bermain permainan bajak laut dengan papi maminya!" Soyo sangat bersemangat. Ia meminta pelayannya untuk menyiapkan baju 'orang biasa' agar ia bisa membeli sendiri kado untuk Sou-chan di toko mainan tanpa di kenali orang lain. Tapi tentu saja ia tidak benar-benar sendiri. Tetap ada minimal lima puluh orang polisi shinsengumi yang mengawalnya, dengan setelan santai mereka tentunya.

Tapi.. apakah penutup mata bajak laut adalah kado yang tepat untuk anak perempuan yang baru akan genap berusia empat tahun? Tidakkah Soyo memikirkan apalagi dampak dari kado yang dia belikan? Bahkan hadiah kacamata berbingkai merah darinya setahun lalu berdampak sangat fatal untuk keluarga kecil Kagura!

Mari kita menuju flashback setahun lalu sehari setelah pesta ulang tahun Sou-chan dan mengenal lebih dalam siapa Sou-chan.

Okita Souko. Orang-orang memanggilnya dengan nama Sou-chan. Gadis cilik bercepol dua yang sangat cantik dengan kulit seputih salju mirip ibunya, rambut sewarna coklat dan warna mata seperti ayahnya. Pipi bulatnya yang selalu merona membuat orang-orang disekitarnya gemas. Kini ia sedang asyik membuka kado-kadonya di ruang tamu kediaman Okita yang tidak bisa dibilang sederhana, namun juga tidak mewah. Rumah tradional Jepang yang luas dengan halaman yang dipenuhi bunga dan beberapa pohon tumbuh di sana.

Di benak Souko kecil, ada yang tidak beres dengan keluarganya. Okita Sougo, sang ayah, tidak pernah ada di rumah. Jika Souko bertanya pada sang ibu tentang keberadaan ayahnya, Kagura selalu bilang "Ayahmu sedang bertugas..".

Dan ibunya pun terlihat biasa-biasa saja dengan keadaan itu seperti itu. Ditambah lagi saat Souko melihat-lihat album foto lama, ia menyadari bahwa satu-satunya yang memakai kacamata hanya dirinya... dan juga seorang wanita berambut ungu itu.

Dari sekian banyak kado yang diterimanya, ia sangat menyukai kacamata, hadiah dari Soyo tersebut. Tanpa sadar ia memakainya setiap hari. Ia hanya melepas kacamata itu saat mandi dan mau tidur. Tapi ini bukan masalahnya!

Tepat dua bulan setelah ulang tahun Souko, Gintoki berkunjung ke kediaman Okita, membawa hadiah untuk Souko. Karena urusan penting , kata Gin, ia tidak bisa datang ke ulang tahun Souko pada hari itu.

Souko menerima hadiah dari Gin, yaitu majalah mingguan shounen jump. Kagura yang saat itu sedang memasak membiarkan saja putrinya bermain dengan Gin di ruang keluarga. Souko meminta paman Gin untuk membacakannya salah satu judul manga.

"Ah.. ini yang sedang jadi perbincangan. Aku bacakan Naruto Gaiden saja, ya.."

"Telselah paman ..." Ucap Souko sambil tersenyum manis.

* * *

Singkat cerita, Souko yang terlalu menghayati isi cerita Naruto Gaiden, ia mulai tidak yakin dengan jati dirinya. Terlebih saat ia tidak sengaja bertemu Sachan di rumah paman Gin. Waktu itu Souko memang sedang berkunjung bersama sang ibu. Ia mulai yakin kalau ibu kandungnya sebenarnya adalah Sachan, bukan Kagura. Di rumah, yang memakai kacamata hanya dirinya! Terlebih kacamata Sachan sama seperti yang ia kenakan. Sudah jelas. Bibi Sachan pasti ibu kandungku!

Itulah yang ada dibenak Souko.

Setelah itu pun Souko selalu merengek minta bertemu dengan Bibi Sachan, dan tidak mau didekati ibunya.

"Kau bukan mamiku, mamiku adalah Bibi Sachan!"

Backsong I'M SHOCK menggema di kepala Kagura.

* * *

Malamnya, tepatnya pukul satu dini hari, sang kepala keluarga, Okita Sougo, mendapati istrinya sedang duduk lesehan bersandar di luar pintu kamar putri mereka, sambil menekuk lutut. Ekspresinya sedih, dan ia sedang melamun, sampai tidak menyadari jika suaminya sudah pulang.

"Hei, ada apa?" Tanya Sougo menepuk bahu Kagura.

Seketika Kagura memandang ke arah Sougo dengan tatapan iblis haus darah.

"Oi, kau kenapa? Kesurupan seta…"

BUAGHH BUGGH GLODAK GLODAK PRANGG PRENGG DUAGGH KREKK

Sangat cepat! Bahkan tidak sampai satu menit.

NGUING NGUUING NGUING NGUUING NGUING NGUUING NGUING NGUUING

Terdengar bunyi mobil ambulan.

* * *

Pukul tujuh pagi di Rumah Sakit Pemerintah Oedo tepatnya kamar 307, di sanalah Okita Sougo di rawat. Kini ia sedang ditemani sang istri, Kagura.

"Buka mulutmu" ucap, tepatnya perintah, Kagura yang hendak menyuapi suaminya.

Perempatan siku-siku muncul di dahi Sougo. Ekspresinya marah.

"Apa kau bisa menjelaskan ini, China!" Bentak Sougo. "Kau sudah tidak tahan hidup denganku? Dan kau lebih memilih membunuh suamimu daripada minta cerai? Oh bagus, memang seperti itulah seharusnya anak dari petarung terkuat sejagad raya!"

"Diamlah.. bukankah kau masih hidup sekarang?" Kagura hanya menanggapinya santai dan mendekatkan sendok berisi bubur yang masih panas ke mulut Sougo.

"Jelaskan ini seka…"

Belum selesai Sougo berbicara, Kagura langsung memasukkan sendok kemulut Sougo.

"(Uhuk-uhuk-uhuk) sialan kau (uhuk).. kau.. benar-benar ingin membu(uhuk)nuhku!"

Tentu saja Sougo langsung menyemburkan bubur di dalam mulutnya, itu masih panas!

Yah, bagaimana mungkin Sougo tidak marah ataupun berpikir bahwa Kagura ingin membunuhnya? Kini ia terbaring di rumah sakit, leher dan lengan kanannya di gips. Kaguranya mematahkannya semalam! Kekuatan yatonya Kagura bangkit, Sougo sama sekali tak bisa berkutik. Ini bukan karena Kagura adalah istrinya jadi Sougo tidak berani membalas ataupun menangkis pukulan Kagura. Tapi karena Sougo sendiri juga kaget dan tidak siap dengan serangan Kagura.

"Makanlah.. setelah itu antarkan aku dan Souko ke rumah Soyo-chan. Tanpa kau, aku tidak akan diizikan masuk ke sana, meski Soyo memperbolehkannya sekalipun!"

Belajar dari pengalamannya yang sedikit lengah dan menyebabkan meninggalnya Tokugawa Shigeshige, meskipun kematian Shogun terduhulu tersebut bukan semata-mata salah Matsudaira, namun ia benar-benar merasa bersalah, kini penjagaan istana keshogunan semakin ketat. Pelayan, pengawal, semuanya orang-orang terpilih. Tidak ada satupun orang luar yg diperbolehkan masuk, meski itu teman dekat Soyo sendiri. Jika benar-benar ingin ke sana, kau butuh seorang Shinsengumi yang dekat dengan Matsudaira untuk bisa masuk.

"Kau.. Apa sebenarnya tujuanmu? Kau pikir aku tidak akan tega menjebloskanmu ke penjara karena telah menyerang polisi!"

"DIAM! Kau terus saja bicara dan menyalahkanku! Kenapa tidak kau lihat dirimu sendiri? Kau pergi subuh dan pulang tengah malam saat aku, anak kita sudah tidur! Kalau bukan karna setiap hari aku menemukan baju kotormu di kamar mandi, atau ada bercak aneh di leherku, aku tidak akan tau kau pulang! Souko tak pernah melihatmu.. dia terus saja bertanya 'dimana papi' dan aku selalu menjawabnya dengan jawaban yang sama 'papimu sedang bekerja melindungi kita dan seluruh rakyat Edo'!

'apa papi bekerja jadi pahlawan?'

'ya, dia pahlawan untuk bersenang-senang'!"

Kenapa ganti Kagura yang marah? Sejenak Sougo menyadari kesalahannya. Dan sedikit tak enak hati. Tapi Sougo bukan benar-benar 100% suami dan ayah yang tak bertanggungjawab. Sebelum menikah, tentunya Sougo tinggal dan tidur di markas shinsengumi, jadi jika ada sesuatu yang genting, Sougo langsung bisa bertindak. Yah, meski dia juga sering malas-malasan juga di markas. Tapi keadaan sekarang berbeda dengan yang dulu. Setelah perang besar-besaran tentunya ada revolusi. Semuanya berubah, ia sama sekali tak bisa santai. Di waktu senggangnya yang terbatas, ia sempatkan untuk pulang meski hanya sekedar mengecup pipi istri dan anaknya. Terkedang dia juga cari-cari kesempatan, pumpung Kagura masih tidur begitu pikirnya. Ini bukan hal mesum! Kami suami istri, itu sangatlah wajar!

"Apa ada masalah?" tanya Sougo hati-hati.

"Masalah? Ya kita punya banyak masalah! Kau pikir dengan memberiku rumah, membayar seorang pembantu karena kau bilang aku tidak akan bisa mengurus rumah dengan benar, memberiku uang bulanan yang banyak, hidup kami tercukupi, lalu kau dengan seenaknya bisa lepas tangan dengan masalah keluarga? Jika aku tidak menghajarmu, kau tidak akan libur hari ini meski aku menjelaskan masalah keluarga kita!"

Sougo terdiam melihat raut wajah Kagura yang seperti menahan tangis. Masalah sebesar apa hingga membuat Kagura begitu emosi? Sougo bukannya lepas tangan. Tapi dia benar-benar mempercayai Kagura untuk mengurus semuanya. Yah, kecuali mengurus kebersihan rumah dan memasak makanan yang bergizi tentunya. Lagi pula masalah apa yang mungkin akan terjadi? Selama ini mereka hidup damai, Kagura dan Souko juga tidak terlihat kesepian tanpanya. Harusnya tanpa kehadian Sougo pun akan baik-baik saja.

"Ceritakanlah.. ceritakanlah semuanya.." ucap Sougo lembut sambil memegang tangan Kagura, berusaha untuk menenangkan.

Kagura pun menceritakan semuanya dari mulai Souko yang tidak mengakuinya sebagai ibu sampai Souko yang merengek-rengek ingin bertemu Sachan, hanya karena Sachan memakai kacamata merah seperti miliknya, Souko mengira Sachan sebagai ibu kandungnya.

Sougo melepaskan tangan Kagura. Ekspresinya datar.

"Hanya karena masalah itu kau memukuliku? Kau bisa menceritakan pada Souko proses ketika kita membuat dia..."

Tanpa segan-segan Kagura langsung menginjak 'batang' Sougo dengan heel nya.

"ADADADADADAAH.. SAKIIIIIIT! PATAH SUDAH BATANGKU! KAU TAU KITA MASIH MEMBUTUHKANNYA UNTUK MEMBANGKITKAN RASMU YANG HAMPIR PUNAAAH! SINGKIRKAN! SINGKARKAN KAKIMU!"

Kagura benar-benar menikmati raut wajah kesakitan suaminya yang sedang berteriak-teriak dan mencoba menyingkirkan kakinya.

"Ih, menjijikan. Kurasa sepatu ini tidak akan ku pakai lagi. Baunya jadi seperti tikus." Merasa puas, Kagura menyingkirkan kakinya.

"Kau.. Baiklah-baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu pada Shogun." Ucap Sougo yang masih meringis kesakitan, sambil mengelus-elus 'benda berharganya'.

Sesaat setelah mendengar kalimat Sougo, raut wajah Kagura berubah menjadi sumringah.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kagura antusias.

"Kalau begitu antarkan aku sekarang! Kita checkout sekarang juga!" Kagura menarik tangan kiri Sougo yang tidak di gips. Menarik Sougo keluar kamar.

"Eh eh eh.. Tunggu! Setidaknya biarkan aku makan atau tidur dulu. Aku bahkan belum memakan buburnya! Hei! "

Terlambat! Kagura sudah menyeret Sougo keluar. Jika Kagura bilang sekarang, itu artinya sekarang juga! Dan ingat, ini adalah rumah sakit pemerintah, sebagai seorang Shinsengumi tentunya Sougo tidak perlu bayar. Tapi tetap saja, yang namanya rumah sakit pasti ada prosedur yang dilakukan sebeluim checkout. Namun tak ada satupun perawat atau petugas administrasi yang berani mencegah mereka keluar seenaknya dari rumah sakit. Lihat saja pasangan suami istri yang satu ini! Kagura terlihat seperti monster kelaparan yang menyeret binatang buruannya yang terlihat pasrah untuk dimakan, dan tentunya itu Sougo.

Di depan pintu rumah sakit, mereka bertemu dengan Kamiyama, anggota divisi satu shinsengumi.

"Ah, Nyonya dan Kapten Okita. Bukankah Kapten baru saja dirawat? Saya berniat untuk menjenguk anda." Ucap Kamiyama malu-malu. Yah, meski Kapten tercintanya yang satu ini sudah menikah, tetap saja waktu bersamanya lebih banyak dibanding dengan istrinya. Itu yang membuat Kamiyama merasa beruntung. Cemburu itu tak ada gunanya, begitu pikirnya.

"Kau, antarkan kami pulang sekarang!"

"Ehh?" melihat ekspresi galak Kagura, Kamiyama pun segera mengangguk meski ia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini. Bahkan keadaan Kapten Okita sekarang sangat memprihatinkan.

"Mengerti, Nyoya."

Mereka pun naik mobil patroli shinsengumi menuju ke kediaman Okita untuk menjemput Souko-chan.

Sesampainya di rumah dan disambut Souko yang berlari menuju Sougo dan Kagura dengan senyum mengembang diwajahnya.

"Papi!" Sougo berjongkok agar Souko bisa memeluknya.

"Nak, kau sudah membuat masalah dengan ibumu." Ucap Sougo sambil mengacak-acak lembut rambut Souko.

Souko hanya memasang ekspresi bingung. Ia tak mengerti.

Sebelum pergi ke Istana Shogun, tentu Sougo ganti baju dulu. Karena ia masih mengenakan baju pasien. Kagura terpaksa membantu Sougo ganti baju karena Sougo tidak bisa menggantinya sendiri.

Dan proses mengganti bajunya tak perlu dijelaskan!

* * *

Singkat cerita mereka sudah tiba di kediaman Soyo.

Mereka bertemu dengan Si cantik Shogun di ruang pribadinya dan menjelaskan masalah yang menimpa keluarga mereka.

"Hm hm. Begitu,ya. Sou-chan, dengarkan Bibi, ya.." ucap Soyo sambil membelai pipi Souko.

"Kacamata itu adalah hadiah ulang tahun dariku.." kemudian ia melepas kacamata Souko dan memberikan Souko sebuah cermin. "Lihatlah, betapa kau mirip sekali dengan ibumu, saaangat cantik."

Souko melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin, kemudian dia menoleh ke ibunya, lalu kembali melihat ke cermin, menoleh lagi ke ibunya, melihat lagi ke cermin. Mirip! Mami, memang Mami kandungku!

"Mami….." Souko pun mendekati Kagura dan memeluknya. "Kau Mamiku!".

Yaps, masalah ini pun selesai.

Soyo mengantar keluarga kecil tersebut sampai ke gerbang depan.

"Soyo-chan maaf merepotkanmu."

Kagura dan Soyo berpelukan.

"Tak apa, Kagura-chan. Justru aku yang minta maaf karena membuat masalah pada keluargamu."

Melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Kami pulang dulu, Shogun-sama." Ucap Sougo sopan.

Mereka bertiga pun menaiki mobil patroli yang terparkir di luar gerbang, dan tentu saja Kamiyama masih setia menunggu di dalam mobil.

"Daaaaaaaa.." ucap Souko dalam mobil, sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Sampai jumpa lagi.." Soyo membalas lambaian tangan Souko.

* * *

Nah, setelah kisah konyol yang diceritakan dengan panjang lebar tersebut, apakah Soyo akan membelikan Souko kado penutup mata bajak laut? Gara-gara kacamata saja Souko mengira Sachan sebagai ibunya, mungkin jika Soyo membelikannya penutup mata bajak laut, Souko ganti akan mengira Kyuubei sebagai ibunya! Itu bukan hadiah yang tepat! Seseorang harus mengingatkan Soyo!

 **TBC~**

* * *

Author nyengir :D

Duuuh, kok alur fic nya maju mundur cantik kek gini? xD lol

Ini gimana ya jelasinnya. Inti cerita ini sih tentang ultah Souko, tapi di tiap chapternya bakal ada flashback bahkan flashback di dalam flashback kyk orang susah moveon xD lol

Kenapa nggk pake alur maju aja? Yah udah terlanjur ngetik sebanyak ini masa mau dirombak lagi? Wkwkwkw /bilang aja males woy/ xD

Kalo pendapat author pribadi sih, fic ini alurnya jelek :3 hehehe

Chapter depan ganti flashback keluarga Sakata xD yeeeeee xD kira-kira Gin dah nikah belom ya? xD

Cukup deh, makasih yang udah baca, jangan lupa tinggalin testimoni ya xD /plak/


	2. Dua Istri Cukup

**AKU BILANG KAU MENYEBALKAN, TAPI BUKAN BERARTI AKU MEMINTAMU UNTUK MENJAUH!**

 **.**

 **GINTAMA ©SORACHI HIDEAKI**

 **Fic is mine**

 **Rated-T/Family/Romance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi. Seorang pria dewasa, tampan, berbadan tegap, tidak lupa rambut silver keriting alaminya, Sakata Gintoki, membuka jendela serta pintu rumah—kontrakannya.

Sesaat setelah ia membuka pintu, ada beberapa anak yang lewat di jalan depan kedai _Snack Smile_ Otose, sambil bernyanyi.

 _Senangnya dalam hati_

 _Kalau beristri dua_

 _Seperti dunia_

 _Tak ada yang punya—_

Perempatan siku-siku tiba-tiba muncul di dahi Gin.

"URUSAIIIII! KALIAN TAU APA SOAL ISTRI DUA—"

BRUUGH

"DIAM! PAGI-PAGI BEGINI SUDAH RIBUT!"

Gin mengelus-elus kepala bagian belakangkannya. Siapa tadi yang melemparinya sepatu? Lalu ia menoleh kebelakang. Hah, siapa lagi memang kalau bukan istri _blonde_ -nya.

"Mana sarapan untuk kami? Dan _heels_ -ku, bawa itu kemari."

 _Haaah—_

Gin hanya bisa menghela napas sambil memungut sepatu.

"Hei Tsuki, ada apa? Kenapa ribut sekali? Kau membangunkan anak-anak."

Sekarang ganti istri ungunya yang baru saja ke luar kamar, sambil menggendong ke dua bayi mereka.

"Bukan aku, Sarutobi. Tapi si keriting tidak berguna itu yang mulai!"

Gin berjalan malas menghampiri kedua wanita itu. Ia berjongkok meletakkan sepatu, yang tadi menghantam kepalanya, tepat di depan kaki Tsukuyo. Kemudian ia berdiri.

"Aku—baru mau membuatkan sarapannya." Ucap Gin sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang gatal. Maklum, belum mandi. Ekspresinya terkesan tidak peduli. Dan setelah ini pun bisa ditebak apa yang akan terjadi.

BRAGH BRUUGK DUGH BAM PRANG GDEBUGH JDUGGH

Tsukuyo memukul Gin hingga jatuh, kemudian ia dan Sachan menginjak-injak tubuh dan kepala Gin.

"Dasar tidak berguna."

"Pengangguran."

"Dasar bau!"

"Pemalas, harusnya kau bangun lebih pagi!"

"Sampah!"

"Rasakan! Rasakan!"

"Mati saja kau!"  
"Ittaiii, aduududuh.. SAKIIIIT! Hentikan! SENPAI, YAMETTEEEE! Ampuni akuu, wahai para nenek sihir kepalaran!"

Gin berteriak kesakitan, sambil melindungi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Dan mereka dengan tanpa ampun masih saja menginjak-injak Gin, Tsukuyo dengan _heels_ lancipnyanya dan Sachan dengan _boots_ -nya.

"Hah, aku sudah harus ke Yoshiwara sekarang! Beberapa hari ini makin banyak saja yang mengacau di sana!" ucap Tsukoyo, menyingkirkan kakinya dari tubuh Gin.

"Huh, mandikan anak-anak! Aku harus ke tempat Matsudaira. Ada pekerjaan penting!"

Sachan juga turut berhenti.

Kemudian Gin bangkit berdiri dengan susah payah tentunya. Ini masih pagi, tapi seluruh tubuhnya sudah sakit semua.

 _Hah_ —

Lagi-lagi Gin menghela napas. Ia ulurkan kedua tangannya.

Lalu Sachan memberikan ke dua bayi mereka pada sang suami.

"Baik-baik, ya, selama ibu pergi bekerja." Sachan dan Tsuki bergantian mencium pipi kedua bayi mereka.

"Ciuman buatku mana?"

Duh nasip, hanya tatapan menusuk dari dua istri cantiknyalah yang ia dapatkan.

"Kau jangan hanya diam di rumah, besok Sou _-chan_ ulang tahun. Belikanlah hadiah yang wajar. Jangan membuat kami malu lagi!"

"Jangan bilang kau sudah lupa! Tahun lalu, gara-gara kau kami harus pergi ke rumah Kagura untuk meminta maaf atas ulahmu yang memberikan majalah _jump_ pada Souko, hingga Souko mengira Sarutobi sebagai ibu kandungnya!"

"Iya-iya,dia hanya bocah yang mewarisi gen bodoh ibunya, akan ku belikan penutup mata bajak laut saja, biar dia ganti mengira Kyubei sebagai ibunya." Ucap Gin, memutar kedua bola matanya, tak peduli.

Mendapati tatapan menusuk ke dua dari istri-istrinya, Gin pun tertawa _cengengesan_.

"Hehehe… Bercanda."

"Huh, ya sudah. Kami pergi dulu."

"Daaa—selamat bekerja. Hati-hati di jalan, nona-nona!" ucap Gin tanpa dipedulikan dua istrinya yang berjalan menuju pintu.

"Nah, anak-anak ayo kita mandi bersama."

.

.

.

Dengan hati-hati Gin memandikan kedua putranya. Kedua buah cintanya dari dua wanita yang berbeda.

Sakata Ginoichi dan Sakata Gintaku.

Jika dilihat sekilas mereka seperti anak kembar. Keduanya berambut silver keriting alami, dengan mata malas seperti ayahnya, tak lupa pipi bulat merah merona yang menggemaskan. Bedanya, Ginoichi mempunyai tahi lalat di bawah mata kanan turunan ibunya, Saruto—Sakata Ayame.

'Si kembar' Gin ini lahir di hari yang sama, di jam yang hampir bersamaan pula. Ginoichi lahir dua detik lebih awal dibanding Gintaku. Yah, mungkin dulunya Gin membanting Sachan dua detik lebih awal dibanding Tsuki.

Gintoki tak kan pernah melupakan hari dimana kedua buah hatinya ini lahir. Dia berdiri di tengah-tengah kedua istrinya yang terbaring di ranjang ruang bersalin, hendak melahirkan. Kedua sisi rambut Gin, dijambak oleh kedua istrinya. Sachan di sisi kiri dan Tsuki di sisi kanan. Semakin kuat dorongan kedua wanitanya untuk melahirkan si jabang bayi, semakin kuat pula jambakan pada rambutnya.

"Ayo, dorong. Sedikit lagi, Nyonya."

"AAAAARRRGHH!"

"Yak, bayinya sudah hampir keluar, dorong lebih kuat lagi, Nyonya. Sekali lagi!"

"AAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"

Teriak mereka bertiga, Sachan, Gin, dan Tsukuyo, bersamaan membahana di seluruh rumah sakit. Mereka keluarga yang berisik sekali.

Terutama teriakan sang kepala keluarga.

Bagaimana tidak? Kepalanya terasa terbelah jadi dua.

Bahkan rohnya sempat keluar dari tubuhnya selama beberapa detik.

Setelah kedua wanitanya melepaskan genggaman mereka pada rambutnya, Gin pun ambruk ke lantai.

"OEEEEEE OEEEEEK OOEEEEEEK—"

Dan teriakan mereka bertiga, digantikan oleh tangis bayi yang bahkan lebih keras dari teriakan ketiga orang tuanya. Bayi-bayi mereka pasti sangat sehat.

Gin yang tengkurap di lantai, hanya bisa tertawa dengan keras, dengan raut muka aneh, seperti tak percaya dengan statusnya kini sebagai ayah dari dua orang anak sekaligus. Namun ada sidikit air mata di sudut matanya. Dia terlalu bahagia.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHA. AKU JADI AYAH! KAU DENGAR ITU, BRENGSEK! AKU SEORANG AYAH!"

JREEP

"BERISIK! BIARKAN KAMI TIDUR!"

Dua buah kunai menantap ke kepala belakang Gin.

Gin pingsan.

Siapa lagi memang yang berani melempar kunai pada Gin kalau bukan kedua istrinya sendiri, yang sedang sangat kelelahan, dan butuh istirahat.

Mengingat hal itu, membuat Gin tersenyum.

.

.

.

Dengan hati-hati ia mengguyur kedua putra dengan air.

"Nah, selesai." Ucapnya. Kemudian ia menyelimuti duo Gin kecil dengan handuk.

'Si kembar' inilah yang membuat Gin masih betah hidup dengan kedua 'nenek sihir' di kontrakan sempitnya.

Bahkan pernah sekali Takasugi berkunjung, dan hendak mengadopsi putra Gin, entah waktu itu Takasugi serius atau hanya bercanda ia berkata,

"Hei, dua istri? Dua anak? Yang benar saja! Aku benar-benar merasa kalah dalam hal ini. Kau akan kesulitan merawat empat orang sekaligus. Bagaimana jika aku mengambil dua iblis kecil ini?"

"Jika kau meminta dua wanita iblis, aku akan langsung memberikannya, tapi dua bayi iblis ini, mereka akan tumbuh dewasa dan kelak akan meninggalkanku, jadi selama mereka belum bisa merangkak, belum bisa berjalan, berlari, dan pergi jauh, aku ingin menghabiskan waktu sebanyak mungkin dengan kedua anakku, sebelum mereka nantinya pergi untuk menempuh jalan hidup yang mereka pilih kelak ketika dewasa."

Gin bukannya tidak peduli dengan kedua istrinya. Hanya saja, mereka berdua adalah wanita dewasa. Mereka berhak menggapai kebahagiaannya. Jika mereka tidak bahagia bersama Gin, mereka bisa meninggalkan Gin. Dan jika mereka benar-benar pergi, itu adalah bentuk kegagalan fatal Gin dalam membina rumah tangga. Gin siap melepaskan mereka kapan pun demi kebahagiaan yang mereka pilih, bukan karena tidak peduli, tapi karena ia juga sangat menyayangi keduanya. Meski pun begitu, sampai hari ini, istri-istrinya masih betah tinggal dengannya, yang miskin dan pemalas ini, di kontrakan sempit.

Jika di sinetron harem sebut saja _Uttaran_ , ketika Veer memiliki dua istri yaitu Iccha dan Tapasha, maka istri muda dan istri tuanya bersaing dan saling menjatuhkan untuk mendapatkan lebih banyak perhatian dari yang suami, seperti Tapasha yang selalu mendzolimi Iccha, dan Iccha yang tanpa sadar membuat Tapasha tersingkir, hal itu tak berlaku untuk Gin.

Tsukuyo dan Sachan adalah istrinya. Tidak ada istri tua maupun muda dan tidak ada yang bersaing maupun saling menjatuhkan. Keduanya sangat kompak. Sangat kompak menyiksa Gintoki. Gin menikahi mereka bersamaan, dua hari setelah kedua putra mereka lahir. Yaps, Sachan dan Tsuki hamil duluan.

Mereka bertiga mabuk berat di pesta malam tahun baru, dan akibatnya, tanpa sadar Gin mengajak keduanya masuk ke kamar hotel melati, dan apa yang terjadi terjadilah.

Keesokan harinya Gin dibawa ke kantor polisi atas tuduhan pemerk*saan.

Shinpachi yang kecewa pun, akhirnya meninggalkan Gin di dalam sel penjara, dan mempertimbangkan tawaran kakak iparnya untuk masuk ke Shinsengumi.

"Cih, dasar brengsek tidak berguna!" ucap Shinpachi datar, dengan tatapan menusuk. Mungkin jika hanya tidur dengan satu wanita, ia masih bisa maklum. Tapi ini dua wanita!

"Heh, tunggu Pattsan, tunggu dulu! To-tolong jangan biarkan Kagura tau, ku mohon, ahahaha!"

Lagi-lagi Gin _cengengesan_ . Kekecewaan di raut wajah 'putra'nya saja sudah cukup membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit, apalagi jika ditambah raut wajah kecewa 'putri'nya, sang 'ayah'tidak akan sanggup!

Dan jika saja Tsuki maupun Sachan tidak hamil, Gin pasti masih mendekam di penjara sampai sekarang ini.

Nah, itulah yang membuat Gin baru bisa kekediaman Okita untuk memberikan kado dua bulan setelah ulang tahun Souko, tepatnya hari itu adalah sehari setelah kedua putranya lahir. Sekaligus ia memberitahukan pada Kagura, jika ia akan menikah keesokan harinya. Dan Kagura yang selama ini disibukkan belajar mengurus rumah tangga dengan baik dan benar pun, benar-benar tidak tahu menahu mengenai _scandal_ Gin.

Tapi saat menghadiri pernikahan Gin dan ia sudah tau semuanya, dengan tanpa ampun Kagura menghajar Gin, hingga setelah upacara pernikahan, Gin harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena luka berat di kepala dan beberapa tulangnya cidera parah.

Sikap kasar kedua wanitanya, Gin benar-benar mentoleransinya selama ini, padahal Gin tak menyukai wanita yang kasar. Ia sadar, itu adalah bentuk kemarahan mereka, bentuk protes mereka terhadapnya, atas kelakuan biadabnya di masa lalu. Mereka bahagia bersama Gin, mereka benar-benar menikmati menyiksa Gin tiap harinya. Itu adalah bukti jika mereka masihlah mencintai pria brengsek ini. Gin sangat yakin, suatu kelak ia pasti akan dimaafkan, dan bisa mengembalikan sikap manis Tsuki dengan semburat merah di pipi ketika sedang salah tingkah terhadapnya, serta sisi _masochist_ Sachan yang ingin selalu ingin 'disiksa' olehnya.

.

.

.

Trio Gin, yang sudah memakai baju lengkap, kini sedang berada di dapur.

Gin memasukan dua botol susu, sekaleng susu bubuk kecil, teremos kecil berisi air panas, sebotol sedang air mineral, dan popok ke dalam tas.

"Ayo, kita berangkat, bocah-bocah nakal! Kita carikan hadiah untuk bocah nakal yang satunya!"

"Aihihihi."

Seperti mengerti apa yang diucapkan ayahnya, kedua bayi Gin pun tertawa. Dan tertawa macam apa itu?

Mereka pun pergi dengan perut Gin yang masih kosong. Kedua istrinya pergi bekerja tanpa makan apapun, jadi tak mungkin baginya untuk mengisi perut disaat istri-istrinya (yang mungkin) sedang lapar di luar sana. Itu juga termasuk tanggungjawabnya sebagai suami. Kedua bayinya tentu sudah diberikan asi oleh ibu-ibunya sebelumnya.

.

.

.

Saat trio Gin sedang jalan-jalan di komplek pertokoan, tak sengaja mata sang ayah sekilas melihat wanita cantik ber- _body_ yahut masuk ke dalam sebuah toko, dan diikuti oleh banyak sekali pria, ah mungkin saja itu _selebrity_ dan sedang diikuti _fans_ - _fans_ nya.

Berhubung sedang mati listrik, bukan bohlam lampu namun lilin yang menyala di atas kepalanya, Gin tengah mendapatkan ide busuk.

 _Dibandingkan membuang uang untuk membelikan Souko hadiah, lebih baik aku memberinya tanda tangan artis. Hahahahahahaha._

Gin pun turut memasuki toko itu juga, mengikuti si _sexy_ terduga artis.

Dilihatnya dari belakang tampak seorang perempuan _sexy_ memakai yukata merah dengan rambut hitam panjangnya yang terurai, dalam benaknya Gin mendadak ingat sahabatnya Si Zura namun segera ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tak mungkin Zura sebahenol itu! Sang terduga artis sedikit nungging sibuk melihat-lihat benda-benda yang di pajang di etalase. Tanpa menyadari ada seorang pria beranak dua sedang mencoba mendekat ke arahnya dari belakang.

Gin mencoba untuk meraih bahu si _sexy_.

"Aaah, Nona—"

SREEETTTT

Belum sampai tangan Gin mencapai bahu sang nona, kini puluhan pedang yang berkilau tajam tengah menghadang tepat di sekelilingnya.

Si bahenol terduga artis pun menoleh ke belakangnya.

"Hah, ada apa ini? Kau—" Sang gadis lalu menunjuk pria yang sedang ditodong puluhan pedang tersebut dengan jarinya.

"Eh…"

Wajah Gin berubah menjadi horror dengan mata melotot, kulit pucat pasi, ditambah ekspresi luar biasa kaget dengan mulut menganga.

Di dalam kepala terngiang keras backsound,

 _SHOOOGUN KAYOOOOOOO._

"Ah, kau Gin _-san_ , kan? Si brengsek Gin _-san_?" Sang Shogun tersenyum penuh arti.

"Aha—ahahahah—Sho-Sho-gun _-sama_. A-aku tak menyangka kita bertemu di tempat seperti ini. Ahahaha. Dan apa-apaan panggilan itu, aku memang rakyat jelata tapi aku lebih tua dari anda, setidaknya jangan memanggilku begitu, lagi pula itu kan diriku di masalalu, hehehe." Gin berbicara sambil _cengengesan_.

Sejak berita mengenai _scandal_ Gin tersebar luas, tidak sedikit orang yang memanggilnya si brengsek.

"Oh, kalian tolong sarungkan kembali pedang kalian, dia kenalanku." Perintah si terduga artis yang ternyata adalah Shogun.

"Kalian dengar itu. Sarungkan kembali pedang kalian." Kini Gin bertingkah sedikit sombong.

Para pengawal pun menyarungkan pedang mereka.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong apa yang seorang Shogun lakukan di tempat seperti ini?" Gin basa basi.

"Aku sedang mencari hadiah untuk Sou _-chan,_ tapi aku belum menemukannya."

"Memangnya kau ingin membeli apa?"

"Penutup mata bajak laut!" ucap Shogun menggebu.

"Heee? Begini, Shogun _-sama_ aku rasa itu bukan hadiah yang tepat. Kau tau sendirikan Sou _-chan_ mewarisi seratus persen gen kebodohan ibunya. Kau jelas tak ingin kejadian setahun yang lalu terulang kembali, bukan? Bagaimana jika nanti Sou _-chan_ ganti mengira Kyubei sebagai ibunya? Ha? Itu sangat tidak lucu. Ahahahha."

Soyo memasang pose berpikir. Sepertinya apa yang dikatakan Gin ada benarnya.

"Lalu hadiah apa yang bagus untuknya? Aku sudah melihat-lihat semua etalase di toko ini, yang ada di sini hanya *****, ******, *****, dan *****, *****, lalu yang di sana *****."

Hei, kenapa di dialog Soyo terdengar terlalu banyak bunyi PIIIIIP. Itu berisik sekali.

Wajah Gin berubah menjadi horor lagi. Ia menolehkan kepala ke sekeliling toko. Benarkah ini sebuah toko mainan? Kenapa banyak sekali peralatan BDSM di sini!

"Ah, bukankah itu ornamen rambut seperti yang dipakai Kagura _-chan_?" Soyo melangkah mendekati manekin telanjang yang hanya tertutupi vitalnya dengan penut*p penis. Salah sensor WOI.

"Ja-jangan sentuh itu Shogun _-sama_. Yametteeee— toko mainan macam apa iniiii!"  
Gin berteriak sambil mengacak rambutnya.

Kedua putranya hanya bergumam, "Ai dabuh ai dabuh." Sambil memainkan dot dimulutnya.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa berisik sekali?" Sang penjaga toko, amanto hijau dengan empat tanduk di kepala, tepatnya satu di depan, satu di belakang kepala, dan di sisi kanan kiri kepalanya, ah, tak lupa satu tanduk di antara kakinya. Dilihat dari perawakannya, dia pastilah dari ras Zunbora.

"Kau, penjaga toko! Apa yang kau jual di toko mainan ini, huh? Bukannya menjual mainan anak kau malah menjual PIIIIP, PIIIIP, PIIIIIIIP—" cerocos Gin kesal.

"Hah? Kenapa kau menyalahkan ku? Ini bukan toko mainan anak, tapi toko mainan dewasa, wajar aku menjual itu semua."

"Heeeeeeee?" Gin kaget dengan mata melotot.

"Hei, kalian. Kenapa kalian membiarkan seorang perempuan terhormat masuk ke dalam toko seperti ini? Nona, kau pecat saja mereka semua, pecat!"  
"Tugas kami hanya mengawal dan melindungi, lagi pula kami tidak merasakan adanya serangan di tempat ini." Ucap salah satu pengawal dengan entengnya.

"Memang tak ada yang menyerangnya, tapi kepolosannya terenggut kau tau. Ini serangan untuk kepolosannya."

"Ah, aku beli yang ini dua, satu ukuran besar satu lagi ukuran kecil." Soyo menunjuk penutup otong yang ada di manekin.

Gin hanya bisa _shock_ tanpa bicara apapun lagi.

Si penjaga pengambil benda yang seperti ornamen rambut itu.

"Sayang sekali, Nona. Hanya ada ukuran kecil, yang ukuran besar sudah habis diborong para murid zunbora untuk kostum kompetisi paduan suara."

"Yahhh—" Soyo pun kecewa.

"Tapi jika kau benar-benar menginginkannya. Aku ada satu yang berukuran jumbo di sini—" Penjaga toko memasukkan tangannya ke dalam celana, lalu dia berusaha merogoh-rogoh sesuatu di antara selangkangan—

TING

Begitu menyadari apa yang akan dilakukan si penjaga toko, Gin langsung menendang tepat di b*jinya.

.

.

.

Tak terasa hari sudah sore, trio Gin sedang duduk di bangku taman, dengan kedua Gin kecil yang meminum susu botolnya di sini kanan kirinya.

Setelah Soyo membayar dua ornamen rambut yang ternyata adalah benda laknak tersebut, ia langsung pergi meninggalkan Gin karena ia harus segera kembali ke istana. Padahal Gin berpikir, Soyo akan pergi ke toko mainan anak dan Gin bisa saja dapat gratisan, jadi ia tak perlu mengeluarkan uang. Namun lagi-lagi kenyataan tak sesuai harapan.

Dan lagi Gin belum memakan apapun.

 _Haaah—_

Ia hanya bisa menghela napas panjang, sambil memandang langit sore.

Tiba-tiba Ginoichi di sisi kanan dan Gintaku yang di sisi kiri mengulurkan kedua botol susu mereka kepada sang ayah.

"Are—kalian tau jika ayah sedang kelaparan, ya? Habiskan susu kalian, aku tak bisa menerimanya. Cepatlah tumbuh dewasa, jadi kalian tidak akan menawarkan aku susu, melainkan sake untuk diminum bersama. Aku pasti senang hati akan menerimanya." Ucap Gin sambil mengusap pelan surai ke dua putranya.

Kedua Gin kecil bergumam lucu tertawa kegirangan, sambil mengocok-ngocok botol susu mereka.

Tanpa sadar Gintoki pun ikut tertawa, ia tak tau apa yang lucu hanya saja hal ini membuatnya senang dan ingin tertawa. Ia benar-benar menikmati tiap detik bersama putra-putranya. Ia ingin menghabiskan waktu sebanyak mungkin dengan mereka.

Gin mengangkat Ginoichi dan Gintaku, kemudian menggendongnya.

"Ketika kalian dewasa, kalian berhak menjadi apapun yang kalian inginkan, ayah tak akan menghalanginya. Tapi jika jalan yang kalian tempuh adalah salah, maka ayah tidak akan segan memukul kalian ataupun membiarkan kalian memukul satu sama lain untuk mengingatkan. Karena itu adalah satu-satunya hak ayah atas diri kalian ketika kalian dewasa."

Gin berdiri mengeratkan tali gendongan, Ginoichi ada di punggungnya, dan Gintaku di depan. Gin mengambil tasnya dan bersiap pergi.

"Aku sudah tidak ada ide lagi. Jika ibu kalian melarangku membelikan Souko _Shounen Jump_ maka aku akan membelikannya _Akamaru Jump_ saja!"

Trio Gin pun melangkah dengan pasti ke toko buku terdekat!

- _bersambung-_

* * *

Update lama :D

Next chapter nunggu kamui tobat /dibuang/

Wkwkwk

Keseringan nonton sinetron bikin kadar humor berkurang :( /ngeles lu/

Oke, ditunggu testimoninya ^^


End file.
